phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
https://phone.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Winlist?action=edit&section=2 ADOPT-A-STATION Be the contributor glorified for posting good stuff about your favorite station and increase your luck in doing so. As of Updated: Thursday, May 30, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Bookworm = The Seven Spiritual Laws Of Success Which one of these 1995 nonfiction books was written by Deepak Chopra? Classic Rock = Michael McDonald What former Steely Dan member joined the Doobie Brothers in 1976? Get Your Game On = Amy Who is the player-character that has an augmented reality (AR) device in "Tacoma"? Healthy Knowledge = Water Following a 30 minute workout, what is the best thing to drink to replace fluids? Movie Trivia = Vin Diesel Which actor voices the character of Baby Groot in the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2"? Sports Trivia = Detroit Red Wings Who did Frans Nielsen play for the 2016-17 NHL season? Superhero Trivia = 15 Years In the TV series "Iron Fist", Danny Rand returns after being presumed dead for how many years? TV Trivia = 13 Nominations How many Emmy nominations did "The Handmaid's Tale" get in its first season? Entercom 72881 678-208-8198 http://www.entercomcontest.com/ ---- 7 RING 8 BADGE 9 CASE 10 MUG 11 PULL 12 SOAP 1 ?'' 2 ''? 3 ?'' 4 ''? 5 ?'' 6 ''? iHeart 200200 http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe ---- *none KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Crossroads of the West Gun Show May 2019 Ends: 06/01/2019 2:59 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Win a Yeti 20 oz. Stainless Steel Tumbler Ends: 06/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 06/07/2019 9:35 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends>: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'King of the Grill Sweepstakes' Enter for a chance to win $3,000 cash! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 06/12/2019 8:49 AM PT *Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet! Ends: 06/14/2019 8:52 AM PT *Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! Ends: 06/17/2019 9:44 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 06/19/2019 9:09 AM PT *Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! Ends: 06/21/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $300 Home Depot Gift Card! Ends: 06/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 06/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! Ends: 06/28/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 07/01/2019 7:58 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 07/03/2019 8:02 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 07/05/2019 8:04 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 07/08/2019 8:06 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KRRL 92.3 'Real 92' ❣ 866-246-8923 ----real923la.com/contests/ *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay listen weekday mornings at 6:20A, 7:20A, 8:20A & 9:20A . When you hear your name, call the REAL line at 1-866-246-8923 within 20 minutes and Big Boy will DOUBLE YOUR PAY *Big Boy's Bankroll Bonus text this hour's keyword to 200200 *'Disney’s ALADDIN Advance Movie Screening (5/21) (4-pack)'win a four-pack of passes to see an Advance Screening of Disney’s ALADDIN on Tuesday, May 21 at 7:30pm at the AMC Burbank 16 located at 125 East Palm Avenue in Burbank (91502 *'REAL 92.3 presents REAL STREET FESTIVAL at HONDA Center (8/10 & 8/11)' with performances from some of today’s top hip hop acts, including A$AP Rocky, Future, Migos, Meek Mill, Big Sean, Miguel, Rae Sremmurd, 2 Chainz, and more *'Gifts for the Mom You LOVE from Burke Williams ($250 Gift Card)' for a luxurious spa day! Give her a day of indulgence with a Burke Williams Signature Massage featuring essential oils and therapeutic heat packs, or pamper her with a decadent Radiance or Nourishing Facial to leave her feeling refreshed and renewed *'Femme It Forward at Microsoft Theater (7/19)(Pair)'enter for a chance to win a pair of tickets to Femme It Forward at Microsoft Theater on Friday, July 19. The line-up includes: Monica, Brandy, Ashanti, Keri Hilson, Amerie and Lil’ Mo *'Khalid at STAPLES Center (6/25)'enter for a chance to win a pair of tickets to see Khalid at STAPLES Center on Tuesday, June 25 *213 The Come Up *'Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City?Daily' *'Enter for a chance to win a VIP trip for two to the iHeartRadio Music Festival!' Including a Macy's Shopping Spree *'THE ULTIMATE SUMMER GETAWAY! 4 days 3 nights cruise from Miami, Florida to the Bahamas.' *'Enter To Win Street Food Cinema Passes All Summer Long! Daily' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. XHRM-FM 92.5 Magic 619-570-1925 Text:33619 ----Contests & Text Offers *Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text TICKETS to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County *Win a Pair of Tickets to Magic 92.5 PRESENTS Summer Jam 2019! on Saturday, June 29th at the Pechanga Arena San Diego *Win a pair of tickets to Jennifer Lopez: It’s My Party Tour on Monday, June 10th at the Pechanga Arena *Win tickets to see New Kids on the Block during their Mixtape Tour, Salt ‘N Pepa, Naughty By Nature, Tiffany AND Debbie Gibson during the Mixtape Tour Thursday, May 23rd at the Viejas Arena *Win tickets to see SANTANA with the Doobie Brothers at Island Amphitheatre June 23 *Jagger & Kristi $1,000 MinuteMonday through Friday at 7:05am and 8:05am. If you’re picked as a lucky contestant, you’ll have 1 minute to answer 10 trivia questions for your shot at winning $1,000 *Win Lunch With Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 StudioYou and 4 friends will have the opportunity to join Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 Studios during his show from 12:00pm – 12:30pm. Winners get a private tour of the studio, a chance to sit in on the show, plus free lunch! ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KFRG 92.9 SIMULCAST: Please see KFRG_95.1_.27New_Country.27 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KCBS 93.1 'Jack FM' ʘ̳Ԙ 866-931-5225 ----931jackfm.radio.com/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *Listen To Win A Pair of Tickets to Universal Studios Hollywood *Jack Office Break #3: Win Lunch From Raising Canes on April 19th *Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From Best Foods *Enter to Win Newport Beach Boat Show Tickets! *Enter To Win A $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter To Win Tickets to Morrissey October 5, 2019 at the FivePoint Amphitheatre! *Win Tickets to April Foolishness feat. Ray Romano, Felipe Esparza + More at Microsoft Theater on Friday, April 26th at the Microsoft Theater in Downtown Los Angeles *Listen To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card *Enter To Win Tickets To See The Missing Link In Theaters *Enter To Win An ibi *Enter To Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From I Can't Believe It's Not Butter *Enter To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles at MGM Grand Garden Arena. Enter below for your chance to win a pair of tickets to their September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KTWV 94.7 'The Wave' ̳Ԙ 800-520-9283 ----947thewave.radio.com/contests *Listen & Win Tickets to Mother's Day Love Jam! *Enter For A Chance To Win $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter For A Chance To Win A $100 Gift Card To The 99 Cents Only Store *Enter to Win Tickets to See Seal! at the Pacific Amphitheatre on July 10th! This is a special pre-fair concert. Concert tickets are good for admission to the OC Fair July 12- August 11 *Win Tickets To Kirk Franklin! with special guest Koryn Hawthorne At The Wiltern On August 15th! *win tickets to the Aquarium of the Pacific! Sunday, April 28, 2019 at the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach *Enter For A Chance To Experience Norwegian Cruise Line *Enter For A Chance To Win Tickets To Santana! with the Doobie Brothers at FivePoint Amphitheatre on June 20th! *A Chance To Win Tickets To Mother's Day Love Jam! at Citizen's Business Bank Arena on May 11th ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KFRG 95.1 'New Country' 800-431-3764 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests *Brooks & Dunn Las Vegas Flyaway National Contest *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to see Dwight Yoakam at Casino Pauma *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Brothers Osborne at Pacific Amphitheatre *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at Baker's Drive-Thru in Moreno Valley 4/17/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach Tickets at Baker's Drive-Thru in Colton 4/15/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at American RV Expo in Colton 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Ramona Tire in Redlands 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Boot Barn in Norco 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn Norco 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn San Bernardino 4/13/19 *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Tickets to Tyler Rich At The Brandin’ Iron *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets *Banner Mattress $500 Fridays 2019 KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Win a Yeti 20 oz. Stainless Steel Tumbler Ends: 06/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 06/07/2019 9:35 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'King of the Grill Sweepstakes' Enter for a chance to win $3,000 cash! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 06/12/2019 8:49 AM PT *Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet! Ends: 06/14/2019 8:52 AM PT *Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! Ends: 06/17/2019 9:44 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 06/19/2019 9:09 AM PT *Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! Ends: 06/21/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $300 Home Depot Gift Card! Ends: 06/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 06/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! Ends: 06/28/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 07/01/2019 7:58 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 07/03/2019 8:02 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 07/05/2019 8:04 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: ?'' *Weekly Bonus Code - 5/22: ''P.O.D. *Weekly Bonus Code - 05/30: KEGGER ----KCAL Nation *Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Win a Yeti 20 oz. Stainless Steel Tumbler Ends: 06/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 06/07/2019 9:35 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'King of the Grill Sweepstakes' Enter for a chance to win $3,000 cash! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 06/12/2019 8:49 AM PT *Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet! Ends: 06/14/2019 8:52 AM PT *Coheed and Cambria & Mastodon two tickets as they bring The Unheavenly Skye Tour to the Greek Theater on June 29. Plus Every Time I Die special guest. Ends: 06/16/2019 11:59 PM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! Ends: 06/17/2019 9:44 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 06/19/2019 9:09 AM PT *Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! Ends: 06/21/2019 12:00 AM PT *Judas Priest with Uriah Heep at Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario on June 28 Ends: 06/21/2019 12:11 PM PT *Win a $300 Home Depot Gift Card! Ends: 06/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 06/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! Ends: 06/28/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 07/01/2019 7:58 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 07/03/2019 8:02 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 07/05/2019 8:04 AM PT *'Home Improvement Sweepstakes 2019' win $5,000 in home improvement cash that you’ll get to spend any way you want with the fine sponsors above! Plus, you’ll win a catered backyard barbecue for you and up to 30 family & friends from Five Star Catering & Events Ends: 07/19/2019 11:59 PM PT *Sad Summer Festival pair of tickets to go to the Sad Summer Music Festival at The Grove of Anaheim! Lineup includes State Champs, Mayday Parade, The Maine, and more Ends: 07/25/2019 11:59 PM PT *Black Flag Quiet Riot on Friday, August 2nd Ends: 07/29/2019 8:00 AM PT *Dokken on Friday, October 18th at The Canyon - Montclair! Doors 6pm. Headliner 9:00pm.Ends: 10/14/2019 8:00 AM PT *Blue Oyster Cult a pair of tickets to see Dokken on Friday, October 18th at The Canyon - Montclair! Doors 6pm. Headliner 9:00pm.Ends: 12/02/2019 8:00 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KAMP 97.1 'Amp Radio'̳Ԙ 877-971-4487 ----amp.radio.com/contests (971-HITS) *'Enter To Win 3-Day Passes To Splash House Palm Springs' s Weekend 1, June 7-9 *'Win Tickets to See the Jonas Brothers' Listen to Win coming to Honda Center on October 6th and to the Hollywood Bowl on October 20th Ends: May 5, 2019 11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win Passes To The Fan Premiere Of The Sun Is Also A Star' on Monday, May 13, at 7PM, at Pacific Theatres at The Grove in Los Angele Ends: May 9, 2019 @11:59 pm PT *'Win Tickets to the Jonas Brothers: Happiness Begins Tour' at either the Honda Center on Sunday, October 6th or the Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 20th *'Win Passes to See 'El Chicano' at a Cinemark Theater' at Cinemark Baldwin Hills and Cinemark XD 18 Howard Hughes *'Win Tickets To Felipe Esparza' on October 4, 2019 at the Microsoft Theater *'Win Passes to the AMP Radio Advance Screening of 'The Hustle'' on Wednesday, May 8, at Pacific Theatres at The Grove in Los Angeles. *'97.1 AMP Radio’s Insta-Grand $10k A Day' Eeekdays 7a-5p text to 72881 Ends: Friday, May 31, 2019 @ 5:00pm PT *'Enter To Win Tickets To Lizzo' at the Hollywood Palladium on October 18, 2019 Ends: May 26, 2019 @11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win VIP Life Is Beautiful Passes + Hotel!' win a pair of 3-day VIP passes plus a 3-night hotel stay in a newly renovated room at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino. Downtown Las Vegas, September 20-22, 2019 Age 21+ Ends: September 8, 2019 @ 11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win Tickets To Summer Jam In Vegas' *'Win Floor Tickets for Khalid at Staples Center!' *'97.1 AMP Radio's Choose Your Own AMPventure!' *'Enter To Win Tickets To See Shawn Mendes!' *'Enter To Win FLOOR Tickets To The Chainsmokers & 5SOS!' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KYSR 98.7 'Alt 98.7'❣ 800-782-7987 ----alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *THE WOODY SHOW AFTER HOURS TAKEOVER a chance to win a four-pack of tickets to join us at Disney California Adventure® Park on Monday, April 15 from 9:30pm to 1:30am *The 1975 inside our ALT 98.7 Sound Studio (4/17) (PAIR) on Wednesday, April 17 at 12pm *Renaissance Pleasure Faire (4/6-5/19) (4-pack) (Online Contest #2) *'[ ]' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KGGI 99.1 ❣ 'Riverside's Hottest Hit Music' [[]] ---- *'[ ]' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' PLEASE NOTICEStations now arranged by radio frequency. KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA Summer Ticket Window:?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie:?'' *05/26 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ''MAGIC'' *05/29 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ''SUMMER FUN'' *Welcome! Bonus Code: ''WELCOME'' *Facebook: ''FACEBOOK'' ----Advantage Club *Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! ' Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Criss Angel MINDFREAK® win two tickets to Criss Angel MINDFREAK® live at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino PLUS a two-night stay in an all-new room at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino in Las Vegas and dinner for two at the all-new Café Hollywood Ends: 05/31/2019 4:10 PM PT *'KOLA Summer Ticket Window | DISNEYLAND® Resort Ends 05/31/2019 5:00 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Win a Yeti 20 oz. Stainless Steel Tumbler Ends: 06/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 06/07/2019 9:35 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'King of the Grill Sweepstakes' Enter for a chance to win $3,000 cash! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 06/12/2019 8:49 AM PT *Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet! Ends: 06/14/2019 8:52 AM PT *Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! Ends: 06/17/2019 9:44 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 06/19/2019 9:09 AM PT *Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! Ends: 06/21/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $300 Home Depot Gift Card! Ends: 06/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 06/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! Ends: 06/28/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 07/01/2019 7:58 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 07/03/2019 8:02 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 07/05/2019 8:04 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 07/08/2019 8:06 AM PT *Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! Ends: 07/10/2019 10:48 AM PT *'Home Improvement Sweepstakes 2019' win $5,000 in home improvement cash that you’ll get to spend any way you want with the fine sponsors above! Plus, you’ll win a catered backyard barbecue for you and up to 30 family & friends from Five Star Catering & Events Ends: 07/19/2019 11:59 PM PT *The Who: Moving On! Tour with Pete Townshend and Roger Daltry Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 13th! Ends: 09/29/2019 11:59 PM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KRTH 101.1 'K-EARTH' 800-232-5784 (232-KRTH) ----kearth101.radio.com/contests *Totally 80's Friday Night: Listen & Win B-52s Tickets! Listen to Totally 80s Friday Night this Friday, April 19th for your chance to win tickets to see the B-52s with special guest OMD and Berlin at the Microsoft Theatre on August 4th *Enter To Win Tickets To Rock on Film Presents: Purple Rain coming to The Wiltern on Thursday, April 25th Ends: *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] *[ ] ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KIIS 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' ❣ 800-520-1027 Text: 41027 ----kiisfm.com/contests *'[ ]' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KOST 103.5 'KOST 103.5' ❣ 800-929-5678 Text: 200200 (national)kost1035.iheart.com/contests ---- kost1035.iheart.com/contests *'['''http://ul.ink/JA9T-6V4338Elvis Costello & The Imposters and Blondie at Five Point Amphitheatre (8/4)']' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KBIG 104.3 'MyFM 104.3'❣ 866-544-6936 Text: 31043 ----www.1043myfm.com/contests *Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) *STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) *Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! *Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) *The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) *Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! *Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar *Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) *iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) *Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD *Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! *Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota *Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: 'BLUE' *Weekly Bonus Code: 'KEYBOARD' *Weekly Email Bonus Code: 'KEYBOARD' ----contests/prizes *Win a 3-Quart Instant Pot! Ends: 05/31/2019 9:22 AM PT *Trace Adkins in the Park with Trace Adkins and Cassedee Pope on Thursday, July 11th at SilverLakes in Norco Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a NutriChef Vacuum Sealer! Ends: 06/03/2019 9:26 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 06/04/2019 9:28 AM PT *Win a Yeti 20 oz. Stainless Steel Tumbler Ends: 06/05/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 06/07/2019 9:35 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *'King of the Grill Sweepstakes' Enter for a chance to win $3,000 cash! Ends: 06/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a PopBabies Personal Smoothie Blender! Ends: 06/12/2019 8:49 AM PT *Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet! Ends: 06/14/2019 8:52 AM PT *Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! Ends: 06/17/2019 9:44 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 06/19/2019 9:09 AM PT *Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! Ends: 06/21/2019 12:00 AM PT *Windy City Smokeout 2019. Starring our midday guest hosts, Old Dominion, plus Chris Young, Cole Swindell, and more happening July 12 – 14 in Chicago. It’s frosty brews, world-class barbeque, and star-studded country music! Trip winners will get airfare and will stay at the ACME Hotel Company. Ends: 06/23/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a $300 Home Depot Gift Card! Ends: 06/24/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 06/26/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker! Ends: 06/28/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 07/01/2019 7:58 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 07/03/2019 8:02 AM PT *Win a Nintendo Switch! Ends: 07/05/2019 8:04 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 07/08/2019 8:06 AM PT *Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! Ends: 07/10/2019 8:10 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KPWR 105.9 'Power 106' 818-520-1059 ----power106.com/contests * The Liftoff VIP Experience Sat. May 18 at FivePoint Amphitheater! * Play To Win $1,000 Weekly! Listen to L.A.’s Hip Hop Morning Show every morning for the keyword. If you missed the keyword head to universalcitynissan.com or westcovinanissan.com to get it. 2) You must follow Power106 on instagram @Power_106 3) Between the hours of 8:30am – 10am, we will say the $1,000 Instagram contest WORD OF THE WEEK. 4) Every Friday between 10am – Noon. Power 106 will post on Instagram the 1K Word of the Week post. 5) The first person who can post all letters of the word of the week consecutively on the Instagram comment section without interruptions wins! * Register For A Chance To Win A 2019 Nissan Versa Wanna really hook Mom up this Mother’s day? Or someone who’s been an inspiration? Just head to Instagram and post a :30 video telling us why this person is deserving of a new ride. Tag @Power_106 and Hashtag #winaversa to enter. We’ll award the winner a brand new Nissan on May 12th at Universal City Nissan. Good Luck! * Hennessy | The Liftoff VIP EXPERIENCE * Beyond The BlueHow many games will the Boys in Blue Win this month? Make your pick for a chance to win $250 * https://www.power106.com/barnes/ ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KROQ 106.7 'World Famous KROQ' ʘ̳Ԙ 800-520-1067 ----kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *'[ ]' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' TV ADOPT-A-STATION The following stations could surely benefit from your updating assistance. *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 ** http://ktla.com/party Codeword#1='?,?' Codeword#2='?' Ten winners selected to win a family-four-pack of tickets to ALT 98.7's "The Woody Show after hours takeover" at Disney California Adventure *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/'?. ?[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/?' *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)